Linda enters super smash brothers!
by Jack something
Summary: Linda heard of the tornement of powerful creatures and fighters, and decided she would prove her might against them, she even said "I will destroy them." Its a test of her skills against Nintendo.


Linda Isis slayer was making plans on destroying Isis, when the TV had a news that seemed to trifle her focus.

"The smash bros are holding there contest again! Mario and Princess peach will even be there! So will Link and especially Solid Snake! The most powerful fighters are here!"

Linda thought of herself as powerful. But she was not there. How can they hold such a contest without her there? Her mean tweeting skills and her mad movie roles. Even her powerful roles against terrorist.

This contest was fraud! If she was not there, then there wasn't Powerful fighters there! Out of shear rage, she shot the TV with her ak-47. She stood up with all her guns in hand.

"I will destroy them!" She said.

She left to Japan, where the contest were usually held. It was first up, Mario and Link in a team battle against Fox and Captain Falcon.

The crowd watched in entertainment and excitement.

Links blade swung, held within the palms of his fist. While Mario shot fire balls at the opposing team.

"Falcon! Punch!" There attacks were invalid as the race car captain punched Link out of the ring, and the flame back at Mario.

Mario was only one, and he soon lost. Captain Falcon and Fox were victorious before the crowd, bearing the thrown roses and dimes.

Linda looked at them, impressed, but not startled. Her tactics would of gotten her through these people.

"An excellent showing of skill! The victors show what true fighting potential is, even through the legends Mario and Link! Now, second round for this bought..."

The announcer stopped when Linda Isis Slayer jumped in the ring, her gun in holder, her rifle behind her. But her fist were unsheaved weapons.

"Why was I not called into this contest of fighters? I am Linda! The one woman who will destroy Isis! You fools cannot even call me!? Not even on Facebook?!"

The announcer said "I am sorry, Linda. But unless you have been apart of the Nintendo franchise, or bought into Smash brothers-"

"I AM HERE NOW!" Linda hollered "I will show you all my skills as a glorious fighter! I will destroy you!"

The crowd whispered, some curios of the woman while others knew it was THE Linda of Tale.

"I do not like your threats, Woman!" The announcer said with anger in his voice, which slid back into coolness. "But... I will allow you to fight in the tornement."

The fighters came, Linda looking at them and searching for weaknesses. Mario's brother, Luigi stood in her sight but far from her hitting length. He was shy looking. Maybe powerful, but she would defeat him.

The second was Meta Knight. He was mysterious, his deamenor showed nothing besides his will to fight. Though what his purpose was something Linda wished to know. If he was sided with the enemy of America, then she would have to destroy him.

"Our fighters are here! Meta Knight and Luigi! Luigi is the brother of Mario, and possibly the second powerful in the plummer/knight family line.

And Meta Knight! A friend of Kirby, our... Awkward sponge of might! He serves a higher purpose, meaning he will fight for victory.

Linda, you stand amidst two well known fighters. I wish you the best." He said, although he was lying.

"Begin!" The announcer cried.

Meta Knight struck Luigi, who blocked the blades edge and swerved around looking at Linda. She punched his big nose, its bruise becoming a red tint as he held it in his hands.

The Meta Knights blade ran towards Linda, but she caught his steel with her bare hand! The audience gasped in surprise as the Meta Knight froze in awe as well as the injured Luigi.

"How?!" He asked.

She spat on his helm, watching him flinch. She threw him out of the fighting ground, making him lose.

"Already The Meta Knight has lost! Is Linda truly as powerful as she claimed? Maybe!" The announcer said.

"Your goddamned right I am." She said, as she continued to punch Luigi into a pulp of tears.

He begged her to stop beating his face, but she kept hammering his nose with her fist. Making it purple.

"I-a forfeit! I-A FORFEIT!"

She threw him on the ground, letting him crawl away from her like a worm.

The crowd through roses at her, cheering at her like she was a new idol. The whistled and cheered her name with each other: Linda Isis Slayer.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon came out. His eyes set on her like she was the new target, and he needed to pin her down. Far below the area of battle.

Linda saw that in his eyes, she knew it was jealousy. She could smell it.

"No! Captain Falcon!" The man turned around. It was Princess Peach! "You can't fight her. Its not your turn!"

Captain Falcon pushed her down. "Stupid Princess. I am the rightful champion fighter!" Just as her turned back forward, Linda punched him right in the jaw. Pieces of his teeth flew out his mouth as he fell, feeling his pained mouth.

"Your not a champion!" Linda said "your a punching bag!"

She began punching him, till he knocked her back with a punch he could rely on.

"FALCON! PUNCH!"

But it only pushed her back, not knocking her on her back. It was just some little inconvenience to her.

"Wha-"

"ISIS SLAYER! PUNCH!" She said, punching him into a lost victory.

The crowd cheered for her again! The roses weren't much anymore, but there came money! It was thrown, but Linda did not need there money. Knowing that they know her as one of the Most powerful fighters there satisfied her.

Suddenly, the arena was shrouded by a star like area. Its sky was a purple mist, which amazed her. But she could hear a bellowing voice come for her.

"So... You are powerful indeed, Linda."

She turned to the voice. It was Master Hand, and his power was throbbing like anger in the heart.

"But I will end you for the sake of Smash bros brawl!"

His finger tips were up, beams began to spiral out and fire at Linda. She dodged them, each beam as fast as the other. She pulled out her rifle and began to fire at the giant hand, the bullets were piercing its shields.

"You cannot defeat me! Even if your human toys cut through my shield, my power will cut you down like the dog you are!"

Her lip began to snarl, her eyes gleamed red, and her fist clenched as tight as possible. American rage seethed from within her, her soul burning for action.

All hope was being strangled in the midst of this battle, the hand being fought by an American Icon. But even if your the greatest, sometimes you'll need help. But then again, this LINDA ISIS SLAYER!

She pulled held a flame thrower in her hands, the hand levitating toward her in a speed like a wolf.

"Don't burn your hand." She quipped as she pulled the trigger.

Master Hand burned under the heat, his glove forming into Char, showing what was inside of its leen texture. A machine of millions of parts, and within a beating heart.

She pulled out her shining pistol from her and shot a round into the red fruit like organ, blood pouring from its self.

The hand cried in agony as the purple star field vanished, and the crowd saw the hand.

They gasped in shock. Peach just as shocked "oh no! Master Hand is Dead! What have you done!?"

Linda looked at the crowd, scared of her.

"Do not be afraid." Linda said, soothing the masses. "I had been challenged by this hand and fought in self defense. I was victorious because I fought with valor. And fought with American pride."

The crowd nodded in understanding. Then applauded, knowing she was the victor of this fight. She was Champion!

All the fighters came out and shook her hand, and greeted her. But the one who really talked to her the most was Solid Snake.

"Ma'am, I've heard you are planning to fight a terrorist group that wishes to destroy all. If you would let me, I would fight along side you. Even though I am a mercenary, I will join you free of charge."

She thought about it. The deal sounded great. The war efforts would decrease and there would be victory in her hands before Isis could beg for life.

"I will think about it." She said.

The day went on congratulating her and thanking her for her efforts against the Terrorist. But she then said "thank you, but I think you each have the potential to fight Isis. It might even make it easier."

So, the smash bros decided they would put there down against this terrorist association.

Linda went back to her base where her weapons and charts were. She was going to win this war.


End file.
